User blog:Iustitia Prime/Respect Unicron Trilogy Optimus Prime
There are different universes within the Aurex (Armada/Energon/Cybertron) Cluster of the Transformers Multiverse but no where near as many as the Primax (G1) Cluster. As such there aren't as many variations on the same characters. I'm going to composite some material from mediums spanning the Unicron Trilogy of Transformers Armada/Micron Densetsu, Energon/Superlink, and Cybertron/Galaxy Force. And as should be obvious this will analyze the two main Autobot and Decepticon commanders: Optimus Prime and Megatron/Galvatron. Note: In Japan's canon Optimus Prime is named Convoy and Megatron doesn't change his name to Galvatron upon changing colors like in America. I will be mixing the Japanese names into my power-scaling to demonstrate the power growth. *1. Transformers: Armada or Micron Densetsu starts off the Unicron Trilogy with our commanders at their base power levels. Convoy (base) and Megatron (base) *2. The two commanders both have powerups. They include: **A. Alternate robot forms, including Convoy's larger form combined w/ his trailer and Megatron's alternate cannon/turret placement . Convoy's larger combined form will be called Super Convoy and Megatron's other form shall be called Full Blast Mode. Full Blast Mode is always shown using not only all of Megatron's weapons simultaneously but also is aided by his Mini-Con's power making it reasonably greater than his usual Powerlinked form. Speaking of which... **B. Their powered up forms from combining with Mini-Cons were called Powerlinked/Powerlinx in English. In Japanese this was shouted out as "Evolution!" in reference to the combining Mini-Cons' ability to unlock new weapons and powers within the larger Transformer. Convoy only ever Powerlinks with his Mini-Con in his Super Convoy Mode, which increases his firepower with an attack called (in the English dub) "Maximum Blast". (Also, though I'm not aware of if there's a name for the attack, Prime's normal form fires an energy blast from his hands when clasped together resembling a beam shaped like an archetypical atom... so let's call this his Atomic Blast for his basic robot form.) Megatron does so in both his regular robot mode and his Full Blast Mode. The state of being combined with their respective Mini-Con partner will be called Evolution Mode. **C. Convoy and Megatron gain combined forms with subordinates in every part of the Trilogy. In this portion Convoy combines with Jetfire to become Jet Convoy and Overload/Ultra Magnus to become Magna Convoy or both to become Magna Jet Convoy. Megatron in Full Blast Mode can combine with Tidal Wave/Shockwave into Burning Megatron. **D. Finally, once the shenanigans involving Unicron get underway the Mini-Cons boost the Transformers' power and change their colors. Convoy's new color scheme is marketed toy-wise as "Final Battle Color Version" but we'll call him Convoy Final Battle Mode. Megatron is rebranded as Galvatron in the English version but that's for naming rights; in Japan this powered up form is not Galvatron but Megatron Super Mode. Note that after these last power-ups Convoy and Megatron can still Powerlink with their Mini-Cons and combine with their minions as Magna Jet Convoy and Burning Megatron. Also note that according to the Dreamwave comic bios, these recolored forms are more powerful than their original forms w/ Mini-Cons. *3. Power scaling for the individual commanders should thus far be: **A. Convoy (base) < Super Convoy < Super Convoy Evolution Mode ("Maximum Blast") < Jet Convoy < Magna Convoy >=< Convoy Final Battle Mode **B. Megatron (base) < Megatron Evolution Mode < Megatron Full Blast Mode < Burning Megatron >=< Megatron Super Mode ("Galvatron") < Burning Megatron Super Mode *4. Each new power-up seemingly puts one ahead of the other: **A. In their standard forms Optimus/Convoy and Megatron are roughly equals. **B. After combining with his trailer, Super Convoy displays a slight edge over Megatron at least in strength. Megatron upon linking with his Mini-Con becomes a greater threat and drunk on his own power vaporizes part of a mountain behind Super Convoy. When Super Convoy activates his Mini-Con and fires his Maximum Blast he turns the tide against the Decepticons. When Megatron first goes Full Blast Mode he does the same. **C. Jet Convoy saves the day against the bolstered Decepticon forces including Megatron. Burning Megatron shows up, Jet Convoy can't hurt him but Burning Megatron can hurt Jet Convoy. Nemesis Prime stomps Burning Megatron before Magna Convoy saves the day. **D. The recolored forms aren't easy to place in relation to their original forms when combined but we know that their basic forms when powerlinked are inferior to their un-powerlinked recolored form. Thus "Galvatron" or Megatron Super Mode is still more powerful w/o a Mini-Con than regular Megatron is w/ a Mini-Con and the same should hold true for Optimus/Convoy. According to the Dreamwave profiles, combining with Overload/Ultra Magnus increases Convoy's physical strength 80% and multiplies his firepower by a factor of 10. *5. The scaling in terms of less and more powerful is mostly settled now but now I will try to actually peg the level of power for each form: **A. Like their G1 predecessors the Armada leaders should be at least Town level in powerful output. Based at least on Armada Megatron's Dreamwave profile he has the same anti-matter power source as G1 Megatron. Now, one gram of antimatter reacting with one gram of ordinary matter results in 42.96 kilotons worth of energy. That's town level from just 1 gram. With just 3 grams of antimatter shot, Megatron could breach Large Town level destructive power or 130 kilotons. And Optimus Prime... is roughly his equal. Their first appearances in the Armada cartoon show them locked in an even grapple so at least physically the parity is obvious. His "Atomic Blast" in his normal robot form as Convoy Final Battle Mode matches Megatron Super Mode's "Fusion Cannon" blast at first but eventually loses their beam struggle. So prolonged Megatron in his final form has a higher energy output than Convoy's, though that'd possibly change should Convoy combine with his trailer... which never happens since this Final Battle Mode is only used once and the series ends. Now, roughly speaking, they should still be close in power output in their original base forms as their final battle forms are. So Convoy's atomic-shaped "Atomic Blast" in his basic form should be close yet slightly inferior to Megatron's blast meaning still Town to Large Town level hand blasts from Convoy. **B. The next forms and power-ups gradually shift Convoy and Megatron back and forth over the other. I can't be exactly certain how much each form boosts the other but here are my observations going onward: ***B1. Town to Large Town level. Their original bodies before combining w/ lieutenants or changing color: Convoy (Convoy Gun, Atomic Blast) =< Megatron (Antimatter Blast) < Super Convoy < Megatron Evolution Mode < Super Convoy Evolution Mode (Maximum Blast) < Megatron Full Blast Mode ***B2. Large Town to City level. Their forms combined w/ lieutenants: Jet Convoy < Burning Megatron < Magna Convoy < Jet Magna Convoy. ***B3. Their forms at the start vs at the end w/o combining: Convoy =< Megatron < Super Convoy < Megatron Evolution Mode < Super Convoy Evolution Mode < Megatron Full Blast Mode < Convoy Final Battle Mode =< Megatron Super Mode ***B4. Assuming that combining w/ lieutenants in their original forms edges out over their individual forms after changing color: Convoy =< Megatron < Super Convoy < Megatron Evolution Mode < Super Convoy Evolution Mode < Megatron Full Blast Mode < Jet Convoy =< Convoy Final Battle Mode =< Megatron Super Mode >=< Burning Megatron < Burning Megatron Super Mode < Magna Convoy < Jet Magna Convoy Just like their first fight in the show their final fight includes an even hand-to-hand grapple showing physical parity. In their final confrontation, Megatron Super Mode's blast wins over Convoy Final Battle Mode's Atomic Blast after a short beam struggle. Convoy Gun ... (WIP) Taking into account Megatron's original form's atomic-level power (from anti-matter blasts) and that Tidal Wave can lay siege to whole cities (according to his Dreamwave profile) it would be reasonable to conclude that the gap in power between base Megatron (at least Town level) and Megatron combined with Tidal Wave (City level) as Burning Megatron is more than double. Any character or form more powerful than Burning Megatron is obviously more powerful than Tidal Wave and thus above City level. The last thing I want to bring up for Armada is the defeat of the Hydra Cannon by Optimus. The Hydra Cannon, powered by the Star Saber, Skyboom Shield and the Requiem Blaster fired a blast to destroy the Earth. It is not clear but generally agreed upon on the TFWiki that Optimus used the Matrix to halt the Hydra Cannon's blast. Doing so did cause his death. It's possible that Optimus held off the blast by drawing power from within himself, explaining why his body shattered to pieces after (having used all his inner strength). This level of power, stopping a planet-busting beam, is not demonstrated again in the anime. Although, Optimus' evil clone Nemesis Prime has a planet-busting feats in the Linkage comic. And more come in Energon... --- Technical Data --- There's no explicit stats for the first forms of Optimus and Megatron from either the Armada comics or anime as far as I know. The Armada video game for the PS2 gives some technical data for their basic forms:/. Optimus Mass: 18,960 lbs Robot height: 22'11" Robot top speed: 31 mph Vehicle height: 8'3" Vehicle top speed: 125 mph Vehicle power: 700 hp @ 2500 rpm Megatron Weight: 106,925 lbs Robot height: 22' 11" Vehicle height: 8'3" Vehicle top speed: 50 mph Vehicle power: 1,600 hp Note: Figures taken from TFWiki.net. I haven't seen the booklet the stats are from in some years. This isn't really that important for their overall true power showings. I just wanted to include what little data exists for their characters. --- Comic Shit --- WIP Will dig through Dreamwave and other comic scans. Only impressive thing I recall is Megatron getting stomped by a G1 Galvatron and then killing Galvatron with the power of the Star Saber which can "break worlds". ---- Energon. Ugh. I'm going to minimize this. There's various powerups and feats but it's a godawful series so let's keep it lean. Megatron at the end of Armada gets swallowed by Unicron who teleports away and isn't seen for years. Stuff happens, Megatron is revived. This is Megatron in the US dubbed Energon but in the original Superlink dub this is rightly called Galvatron as his new revived form is based on G1 Galvatron. This form is obviously more powerful. And by a lot. Fuck Town or City level, Galvatron busts a planet casually in episode sdcfsfvds Galvatron later is powered up by Super Energon. In the Energon dub he goes from Megatron to Galvatron, but originally in Superlink he goes from Galvatron to Galvatron General. He also, by absorbing power again from super energon and another time from Unicron, grows to the size of a giant a couple times. As for Optimus, Convoy from the prior series is now Grand Convoy. He has a Voltron-eque super mode formed by combining with four stupid drones representing the four elements. We'll call this Super Grand Convoy. He can combine with two other bots - Wing Saber and Omega Supreme - who each grant him another powerup. Combining w/ Wing Saber created Wing Convoy who can configure his limbs into either Wing Mode or Cannon Mode. Combining w/ Omega Supreme creates Optimus Supreme. Like Galvatron, Optimus Supreme grows to a planetary size a couple times. They both, in the final encounter power up... again. We'll call these forms Giant Galvatron General 1 and 2 '''and '''Giant Optimus Supreme/Giant Grand Convoy. Blah blah, Starscream and Giant Galvatron General plunge into an energon star within a pocket realm. This is seemingly at least the size of a solar system with the star at its center and half a dozen planets. This is important for later. But for the scaling- *Power scaling for the individual commanders should thus far be: **A. Grand Convoy < Super Grand Convoy < Wing Convoy < Optimus Supreme < Giant Optimus Supreme/Giant Grand Convoy **B. Galvatron < Galvatron General < Giant Galvatron General *Overal scaling? Ughhh: **Grand Convoy < Galvatron >=< Super Grand Convoy < Galvatron General < Wing Convoy < Optimus Supreme < Various giant forms **Giant forms? Unicron (Armada) =< Omega Supreme < Optimus Supreme =< Giant Galvatron General 1 = Giant Grand Convoy < Giant Galvatron General 2 = Giant Optimus Supreme 2 < Unicron (Energon) =< Giant Optimus Supreme 1 **Grand Convoy is likely at least equal to his Armada end form. Galvatron is definitely more powerful and "evolved" than his Armada form. Galvatron destroys a planet with his cannon pretty casually and Super Grand Convoy is on par with him in theory. After absorbing super energon Galvatron General is more powerful than before obviously yet Wing Convoy sent him off running after a good beatdown. **Omega Supreme defeated Unicron single-handedly in ancient times though Unicron's level of power back then may be less impressive than during his fight with Giant Optimus Supreme where he vaporized several planets at once... Between Armada and Energon Unicron was seriously injured by a single planet blowing up so at the least Omega Supreme should be Planet level. Either way Optimus Supreme is more powerful than Convoy's prior combinations and Omega Supreme alone making Optimus Supreme Planet level. During the battle in Energon between Unicron and Giant Optimus Supreme Unicron vaporizes several planets at once in casual energy blasts from his chest. Unicron's Japanese toy bio gives him the function of "Star Emperor" meaning he should at full power easily be Star level. After absorbing more super energon Giant Galvatron General 1 tows Cybertron (a Large Planet level feat (300+ yottatons)), Optimus Supreme physically strike back Galvatreon, and Giant Grand Convoy 1 should be his equal as well (perhaps the regular-sized Optimus Supreme is equal to the giant-sized Grand Convoy?). Giant Galvatron General 1 and Giant Grand Convoy 1 power up again into Giant Galvatron General 2 and Giant Optimus Supreme 2 (w/o combining w/ Omega Supreme somehow; this is his own evolved form?). Giant Optimus Supreme 1 should be more powerful because he fought Unicron at his full power, rather than a Giant Galvatron General w/ a fragment of Unicron's power. AVP states op no combine leo wing at once Category:Blog posts